Patent Literature 1 describes (3R)-1,1,3-trimethyl-4-aminoindane as an intermediate for use in producing agricultural chemicals, etc.
Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a method for racemizing an optically active form of 2-phenylbutane by bringing an optically active form of 2-phenylbutane into contact with aluminum chloride.
However, a method for racemizing an optically active form of (3R)-1,1,3-trimethyl-4-aminoindane, etc. is not known.